La verdad es que me gustas desde hace tiempo
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Sanada ha decidido que es el momento de confesarle a Yukimura sus sentimientos por el, pero éste se porta muy raro. One-shot. Shonen-ai.


Mi primer historia de POT, la verdad es que siempre había querido escribir una, y me decidí por este, espero que les guste

Mi primer historia de POT, la verdad es que siempre había querido escribir una, y me decidí por este, espero que les guste!

**Anotaciones:**

**1** Kendo es un arte marcial japonés, en el que se utiliza una armadura (bougu) y un sable de bambú (shinai) o en su defecto un sable de madera (bokken). El nombre proviene de ken: sable y dou: camino, vía.

**2** Fukubuchou está en japonés, significa algo así como Vice-capitán, así como Buchou significa Capitán

**3** Aquel puente que sale en la serie cuando Yukimura le encarga el equipo a Sanada

**4** Niichan, Oniichan, está en japonés, significa hermano mayor, también se usa para decírselo a las personas que son cercanas

**5** Cosplay significa disfrazarse

_**La verdad es que me gustas desde hace tiempo**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, si la serie fuera mía, sería una serie Shonen-ai...o yaoi.

--

Era un día mas en la vida de Sanada Genichirou, el sol había salido como todas las mañanas y como siempre, el se encontraba practicando kendo1 en el doujo de su familia.

Todo parecía normal, mas sin embargo, Sanada había decidido que no sería así, al fin, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Yukimura, compañero de clases desde la secundaria y amor platónico desde hace un tiempo.

- Lo he decidido! -exclamó Sanada- el día de hoy, Yukimura sabrá mis sentimientos!...y entonces...Yukimura y yo seremos...

- Buenos días Genichirou, el desayuno esta servido, vienes a desayunar?

- Claro madre, voy en unos momentos.

La mujer mayor salió del lugar dejando a Sanada a solas de nuevo. El chico se encontraba pensando, ciertamente, qué sucedería después de confesarle sus sentimientos a Yukimura? sería que acaso ellos dos comenzarían a ...salir...juntos?

- Aaaaahh!! ... será mejor que no piense en ello, ya lo pensaré más tarde, por ahora a desayunar

Dicho esto, el joven guardo su espada y se dirigió al comedor no sin antes ponerse su uniforme del colegio. Al llegar al comedor, saludó a su padre, abuelo y hermano mayor respectivamente para luego comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos.

- Entonces, te quedarás hoy después de clases Genichirou? -preguntó el abuelo

- Así es abuelo, las nacionales se acercan y mas que nunca debemos practicar ya que Yukimura ha regresado al fin del hospital, no hay tiempo que perder!

- Ok, hermano tranquilo, no te lo tomes tan en serio

- Alguien sin motivación ni determinación como tu no podría entenderlo!

- ...Como digas, termina tu desayuno de una vez

Genichirou no podía entender como su hermano podía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera, el campeonato nacional era una de las cosas de mayor prioridad en su vida en este momento. Después de unos momentos, Genichirou terminó su desayuno asi que se despidió de su familia, tomó sus libros, y se retiró al colegio.

Sin duda era una buena mañana, y como iba con buen tiempo, alcanzaría a llegar a las prácticas de la mañana que el club llevaba a cabo todos los días.

Genichirou continuó por el camino de siempre hasta que su camino se cruzó con el de Jackal, quien inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y se acercó a darle los buenos días.

- Buenos días, Sanada-fukubuchou2 -exclamó el joven

- Buenos días Jackal, listo para las prácticas matutinas? -preguntó Sanada sin dejar de caminar

- Así es, el día de ayer no pude asistir, pero hoy me incorporaré de regreso

- Me alegra saberlo

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras seguían el camino a la prestigiosa Universidad Rikkai, hasta que Sanada notó algo, Marui no acompañaba a Jackal. Si mal no recordaba, les había dado instrucciones de permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible para aumentar su sincronía y armonización.

- Jackal, si mal no recuerdo, les ordené a ti y a Marui que permanecieran juntos -comentó Sanada

- Así es, pero bueno el día de hoy Marui se fue mas temprano de lo usual, creo que le tocaban los deberes de la clase...

- ...

- Debí haber ido con él?

- Que bueno que lo sabes, te pondré un castigo cuando lleguemos al colegio -dijo Sanada

- Si señor...

Las personas que no lo obedecían debían ser castigadas, después de todo, hasta apenas el día anterior el era la autoridad, pero al fin, en este día, Yukimura regresaría al club de tenis. Ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a la universidad y se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Al entrar al lugar, Genichirou se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Yukimura poniéndose el uniforme para ir a practicar.

- Buenos dí...Yukimura! -exclamó un sorprendido Sanada

- Ah, Genichirou, buenos días, me estaba alistando para ir a la cancha a practicar -respondió el joven

- Entiendo

- Buenos días, Yukimura-buchou! -exclamó Jackal

- ...ah! si, buenos días Jackal!

Jackal sabía que había algo raro en su buchou, pero no podía saber exactamente que era, pero como no le tomó mucha importancia, prosiguió a cambiarse. Tanto Sanada y Jackal terminaron de ponerse el uniforme, mientras que Yukimura buscaba algo en su maletín a medio vestir.

- Muy bien, Yukimura, Jackal y yo nos adelantaremos para ir a la cancha, nos vemos en unos momentos?

- Emm...si, cuídate Gen! -respondió el chico

Yukimura estaba raro, había llamado "Gen" a Sanada? Jackal no podía saber que era, por lo que solo siguió a un avergonzado Sanada.

Al llegar a la cancha, Yukimura ya se encontraba practicando.

- Yukimura? -dijo Sanada

- Ah, bu-buenos días Sanada-kun -respondió Yukimura en una voz algo quebrada

- Practicando tan pronto? -inquirió Sanada a su compañero

- Prácticas matutinas, bueno si me disculpan, voy a checar a los chicos de 2º grado! -contestó Yukimura para luego alejarse de ellos

Sin duda aquí estaba pasando algo raro, pero Jackal no estaba seguro si era su imaginación o que, así que decidió hacerle saber a Sanada sus pensamientos.

- Sanada-fukubuchou, no crees que aquí esta sucediendo algo raro?, digo, acabamos de ver a Yukimura en los vestidores y ahora aquí en las canchas -preguntó Jackal

- Si, aquí hay algo Jackal...eso solo significa...

- Si?

- Que Yukimura incrementó su velocidad de una manera increíble!, me pregunto si hizo alguna clase de entrenamiento especial?

Por supuesto que esa no era la respuesta que Jackal esperaba. Las prácticas pasaron desapercibidas, a excepción de que ni Marui, Yagyuu, Yanagi y Niou no aparecieron, Sanada dijo que los castigaría durante las prácticas después de clases.

Un rato después, Sanada notó que no llevaba su diccionario de inglés con el, pues el día anterior se lo había prestado a su hermano por un trabajo y este no se lo había devuelto, por lo que sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle a Yukimura el suyo...y también decirle que había algo muy importante que le quería decir. Sin mas preámbulos, Sanada se puso de pie y se dirigió al salón de Yukimura aprovechando que la clase de inglés aun no comenzaba.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, Sanada llegó al salón de Yukimura y se acercó a su pupitre.

- Yukimura

- Buenos días Sanada-san, sucede algo? -dijo Yukimura sonriéndole, acto que provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo

- Buenos días...me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu diccionario de inglés, ayer le presté el mío a mi hermano y creo que olvidé pedírselo de regreso

- Claro, permíteme unos segundos -comentó el chico mientras buscaba el diccionario- aquí tienes

- Gracias, te lo devolveré cuando termine mi clase...mejor...que te parece a la hora del descanso? -dijo Sanada mientras abría el diccionario

. En el descanso? pues...

- Yukimura

- Si? -respondió Yukimura un poco sobresaltado

- Este diccionario tiene el nombre de Yanagi en él -dijo Sanada en un tono muy serio mirando el libro

- Ah!...creo que...es que, se lo pedí prestado a Yanagi...y no se lo regresé...pero no creo que le moleste si te lo presto...

- ...Ok, entonces te lo entrego en el descanso! -comentó el chico para luego irse

- Geni...supongo...

Sanada volvió a su salón de clases, lamentablemente no era el diccionario de Yukimura, pero bueno, al menos había conseguido una oportunidad para hablar con el en el descanso.

Un rato más tarde, Sanada fue a buscar a Yukimura a su salón, pero al llegar ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que éste no estaba. Cuando preguntó a los compañeros le dijeron que se había ido al baño.

Sanada se dirigió a los baños del lugar y tuvo suerte de que al llegar, Yukimura iba saliendo.

- Yukimura!

- Ah, hola Sanada-kun, necesitas algo?

- Venía a devolverte el diccionario

- Eh?

- El que me prestaste a 3ª hora?

- ...Ah, ese diccionario...si...me lo das?

- Toma, gracias, me ayudó mucho en clase -dijo Sanada entregando el diccionario

- De nada...

- Yukimura!

- Si?

- Podemos almorzar juntos?

- Emm...

Justo cuando yukimura iba a responder, Niou llegó a los saludó a ambos.

- Buenos días, pero si son el buchou y el fukubuchou juntos! -exclamó Niou

- Hola Niou-kun -dijo Yukimura

- Los estaba buscando, verán, Yanagi, Marui, Jackal y yo almorzaremos en el techo, vienen con nosotros?

- Porqué no, hay que pasar mas tiempo en equipo! -exclamó Yukimura siguiendo a su compañero

- Si no hay más -dijo Sanada

Los 3 chicos se reunieron con los demás compañeros del club de tenis, y al llegar al lugar, Sanada notó algo.

- Y dónde se encuentra Yagyuu, no almorzará con nosotros?

- Yagyuu iba a quedarse a terminar una tarea, se quedó en el salón -respondió Marui

- Vaya...

Todos siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, Sanada no le tomó mucha importancia así que comenzó su almuerzo. Pero para Jackal, todo resultaba ser más raro y misterioso a la vez, mas no podía saber exactamente que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya cuando iban a retirarse a sus respectivos salones, Sanada detuvo a Yukimura diciéndole que había algo muy importante de lo que quería hablarle y quería saber si podía hablar con él después de clases, éste acepto y cada uno se retiró.

Ya faltaban solo unos minutos para que tocara la campana que indicaba la salida y Sanada se encontraba muy nervioso, no podía creer que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Yukimura.

- Tranquilízate! No es como si fuera la gran cosa -se dijo Sanada a si mismo para luego tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al club de tenis.

Al llegar al lugar, se cambió y se dirigió a las canchas donde ya se encontraban sus compañeros menos Niou, cosa que llamó la atención de Sanada

- Yagyuu!, dónde está el holgazán de Niou? -preguntó algo molesto

- Se tuvo que ir, al parecer su hermanita estaba enferma y necesitaba ir al hospital con ella

- No lo creo...que mas da, comencemos las prácticas.

Realmente no podría confiar en Niou, era la 3ª vez en la semana que se ausentaba por ésta misma razón, además la noche anterior se había encontrado con la señora Niou y la pequeña hermana Niou, y no es por nada pero ésta última le parecía muy saludable. Pero que más daba, ya arreglaría cuentas con él después.

Al fin, las prácticas habían acabado, era hora del gran momento, así que Sanada se acercó a Yukimura para pedirle que regresaran juntos a casa.

- Pues...

- Anda Yukimura, te acompañaré

- ...Supongo...

Todos se alistaron y se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Yukimura caminaba a casa acompañado de Sanada. Mientras caminaban platicaban de cosas como el torneo nacional, las prácticas, los jugadores con quienes debían tener cuidado y cosas por el estilo, hasta que llegaron al puente donde usualmente se detenían a ver el atardecer3.

- Sanada

- Dime, Yukimura

- La verdad es que, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte

- Qué es?

- Nunca había encontrado el momento para decirlo, pero verás, hay alguien que me gusta...

Sanada se sorprendió mucho, nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar de ello, aunque le intrigaba mas...

- En serio Yukimura?

- Si, mmm se trata de un chico

- Un chico?!

- Si...el siempre ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome, animándome y siempre se ha portado bien, he desarrollado estos sentimientos, pero no he tenido el valor de decírselo cara a cara

- Yukimura... -Sanada estaba casi seguro de que era él, después de todo habían estado juntos casi 3 años

- Por ello, Sanada, quiero decírtelo

- Si?

- LA verdad es que me gusta...

Este era el momento que Sanada había esperado, al fin, Yukimura le confesaría que también estaba enamorado de él, cuando de repente sonó su celular.

- Ah, discúlpame un momento Yukimura, lo mas seguro es que sea mi hermano -dijo Sanada sacando su celular y alejándose un poco para contestar

- Toma tu tiempo! -respondió Yukimura sonriendo

- Ok

Sanada se alejó un poco, sería mejor no tardar mucho en ese momento tan importante. El joven miró el número y se le hizo algo conocido, sin pensarlo mucho, contestó la llamada

- Diga?

- Gen-niichan4? -dijo una chica a través del teléfono

Sanada la reconoció inmediatamente, solo había una persona que le llamaba Gen-niichan, y esa era la hermana menor de Yukimura.

- Sakura-chan, a qué debo tu llamada?

- Hola Gen-niichan!, te llamo desde el hospital, es que, recuerdas que te había dicho que Sei-niichan saldría ayer?, bueno, tuvo que quedarse a unos análisis de ultimo minuto, y dentro de un rato lo darán de alta por fin, quieres venir para que regreses a casa con nosotros?, a Sei-niichan le dará mucho gusto verte y así puedes quedarte a cenar!...Gen-niichan?, Gen-niichan!

Sanada estaba en completo silencio, realmente Sakura tenía razón?, pero de ser así, entonces como es que se había encontrado con Yukimura antes...y sobretodo, quien era el que estaba frente a él.

- Hola!!, Gen-niichan!!

- Perdón, entonces, tu hermano apenas saldrá?

- Sí!, ah, espera, aquí está, te lo pasaré!

- Sakura-chan espera!...

- Sanada? -dijo una delicada voz del otro lado del teléfono

Sin duda alguna se trataba de Yukimura, Sanada podría reconocer ese tono de voz donde fuera

- Yukimura...

- Sakura me he dicho que vendrás a recogerme al hospital, mis padres están trabajando y no pueden venir

- No te preocupes, yo estaré allí en unos momentos

- Ok, me darás tiempo para recoger mis cosas!

- Yukimura, antes de que cuelgues

- Sí?

- ...Si alguien llegara a ocupar tu lugar, quién sería? -preguntó Sanada

- De qué hablas Sanada?

- Digamos que estas en el hospital pero en la escuela a la vez

- Sanada, eso es imposible -contestó Yukimura riendo un poco

- Es solo que...

- A menos que alguien hubiera hecho cosplay5, disfrazándose de mi

En ese momento, Sanada tomó en cuenta esos detalles que pasó por desapercibidos todo el día; que Yukimura estuviera en la cancha tan pronto, que le diera un diccionario con otro nombre, que le llamara Gen, Sanada-kun ó Sanada-san, la ausencia de los miembros del equipo. Lo habían engañado en grande.

- Sanada?

- Espérame un rato mas, llego dentro de 25 minutos Yukimura

- Ok, nos vemos Sanada!

Genichirou colgó el teléfono celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego acercarse a "Yukimura". Era Yanagi?, no él estaba en las prácticas al igual que Marui, Jackal y Yagyuu, eso solo significaba que faltaba una sola persona.

- Me decías Yukimura -dijo Sanada muy serio

- Sanada, la verdad es que me gusta Niou

- En serio?

- Si, me gusta mucho, lo siento si rompo tus ilusiones, alguien me comentó que estabas enamorado de mí, pero yo...

- Yukimura, aceptaré que te vayas con Niou, pero hay una última cosa que puedo pedirte?

- ...Sí? -respondió Yukimura algo confundido

- Cierra los ojos

- Eh?

- Solo hazlo, me lo debes después de ser amigos por tanto tiempo

- Pero...

- Por favor

Niou estaba en problemas, las cosas se habían salido de control, sería acaso que Sanada lo besaría?, eso era malo...aunque podría burlarse de él por mucho tiempo después de ello, aún si eso significaba sacrificarse.

- ...Ok

Arriesgándose lo mas que podía, Niou cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía como Sanada se acercaba a él. Realmente iba a besarse con Sanada? Todo para poder divertirse mucho después de ello.

Unos segundos después, sintió la mano de Sanada en su mejilla, tranquilidad, pensó para si mismo, y luego sintió a Sanada muy cerca y que tomó su cabello para luego sentir un gran golpe en la cabeza.

- Ouch!, Genichirou, qué te suce... -Niou miró a Sanada quién le mostró la peluca en su mano- eee, puedo explicarlo...cómo te diste cuenta?

- Acabo de hablar con Yukimura

- Jejeje...estoy en problemas? -preguntó el chico de cabello gris

- Quién te ayudó?

- Marui en el vestidor, Yanagi en las canchas por la mañana y en clases y Yagyuu en el descanso y las clases del segundo periodo

- ... -Sanada le aventó la peluca y se fue- mañana hablaremos

Se iría así como así? Niou había visto la muerte muy cerca, pero por el momento habría que decirles a los compañeros que Sanada los había descubierto.

Al siguiente día, Yukimura se alistó para ir al colegio.

- Seiichi, no sería mejor que te quedaras a descansar por lo menos el día de hoy, he hablado con tus maestros y dicen que no hay problema -dijo su madre

- Entre mas pronto me incorpore a clases, mas rápido me sentiré mejor, ya verás mamá, nos vemos más tarde

- Cuídate entonces, ah, recuerda que le prometiste a Sanada-kun que irías a comer a su casa el día de hoy

- Lo sé mamá, adiós!

- Adiós!

Yukimura salió de su casa, hacía mucho que no recorría el camino a la escuela, tomó aire y se dirigió al colegio. A medio camino se encontró con Jackal y Kirihara, quienes lo saludaron y le acompañaron todo el camino, preguntándole cada tanto si realmente se sentía bien o si quería regresar a casa.

- Lo importante es que estás de regreso Yukimura-buchou! -exclamó Kirihara muy feliz

- Gracias, pero ahora mas que nunca debemos entrenar y no bajar la guardia -respondió Yukimura

- Cierto, las nacionales ya están muy cerca -comentó Jackal

Al llegar al colegio, lo primero que hicieron los 3 fue dirigirse a las canchas donde se encontraban Yagyuu, Niou, Yanagi y Marui haciendo lagartijas con Sanada supervisándolos.

- 250!, 251!, 252!, 253!, Niou!, no no hiciste la última, eso significa que todos hará 150 lagartijas más!

- Eeh?! - dijeron los chicos

- Sanada?, qué sucedió? porqué están haciendo esto?

- Yukimura-buchou, sálvanos! -dijo MArui

- Están castigados, me gastaron una broma de muy mal gusto y es su castigo

- Ya veo, en ese caso, ustedes pueden chicos! -exclamó Yukimura

- Continúen, después de esto tienen que dar 40 vueltas a la cancha!

- No quisiera estar en su lugar -dijo Kirihara

- Yo tampoco -dijo Jackal

- Sanada, hoy iré a comer a tu casa, ok?

- 259!, Muy bien Yukimura, 260!, 261!

Yukimura sonrió un poco, Sanada era torpe pero encantador, mira que dejarse engañar por los chicos, según Akaya le había contado, se habían hecho pasar por el para engañar a Sanada.

- Sanada!

- 265! Si?

- Asegúrate que lleven el uniforme de las chicas cuando den las vueltas!

- 268! Como tu digas Yukimura! 269!

Jackal y Kirihara se rieron de sus compañeros y se retiraron a sus salones, al parecer Sanada había hablado con los maestros y ninguno se había negado (era mas el miedo que le tenían el chico). Yukimura se retiró a su salón mientras miraba a Sanada desde la ventana.

- Sanada eres un torpe...aunque la verdad es que me gustas mucho!

**- FIN -**

Espero les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y quejas!


End file.
